


My Rose

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, Engagement, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Love, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fall - Freeform, hot coco, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brendon grinned, strands of his black hair gingerly falling out of place as he laughed. He diverted his eyes to the ground, holding the de-throned flower farther out from his chest. “For my rose.”





	My Rose

**Author's Note:**

> this is my otp under merthur and i have barley written enough of these two!
> 
> idk what this is so it’s probably shit??

“A rose?”

His hair spun through the wind, a collage of brown, yellow and orange leaves being blown to rest on Tyler’s wooden front deck. The frosty air flushed out his cheeks, long sleeved Mickey Mouse sweatshirt covering the tips of his fingers. “In the middle of fall?” 

Brendon grinned, strands of his black hair gingerly falling out of place as he laughed. He diverted his eyes to the ground, holding the de-throned flower farther out from his chest. “For my rose.”

Tyler took the crimson rose, holding it up to his nose and giggling, showcasing two rows of perfectly crooked teeth. He quickly hid them with his left hand, embarrassment radiating over his complexion.

Brendon pulled Tyler’s shaking hand away, gently kissing skin before placing his lips against every one of Tyler’s fingertips with a smile. “You’re perfect, Ty, you don’t have to hide”

Tyler’s cheeks turned wine-red, his lips pulling back into a shy smile. He held the hand Brendon kissed against his stomach; the rose cupped against it. He was smitten, so far gone for the man in front of him. “Come in, Bri, you must be cold.”

“I’m never cold when I’m with you, my love.” 

Tyler could have fucking melted right there. 

*

The two’s cheeks were rosy from hot coco and kisses. Tyler places the rose in a glass vase on worn-out wooden table in Tyler’s backyard, right next to where Brendon got down on one knee.

Tyler said yes. 

Brendon and Tyler kissed underneath the setting sun, both of them giggling and pulling the other close as they smiled against the wind. “I love you.” 

Brendon placed his forehead against Tyler’s, leaving a soft kiss against the tip of his nose. “I love you more, my rose.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry you guys had to suffer through that oh boy :,)


End file.
